Usagi-Pilot 06
by Fate's Child
Summary: On a planet where nine gilrs protect us from the evils of the universe, In a dimension where five boys don't know the meaning of the word innocence the past a Queen thought she had hide will come back to change them all. *complete*
1. Betrayal

Here is my new story, until I can think (or get a suggestion) for a better name, it's called Usagi, pilot 06. Anyway, I do not own Gundum Wing or Sailor Moon. Kami only knows how much I wish I did, but then I would not be writing these delightful little stories for you all.   
ATTENTION! I NEED A BETA READER/EDITOR. E-MAIL ME AT Ummeinoko@aol.com IF YOU ARE INTERESTED.   
  
Title: Usagi-Pilot 06   
Author: Fate's Child (Ran)   
Date: June 23, 2001   
  
Usagi took one look at the place she'd called home for the last seventeen years before blowing a kiss goodbye towards it. She had left a note for her family on the kitchen table telling them that she just had to go away for a while. The senshi didn't know-no one would ever know why or where she was going if she had it her way. She shoved her suitcase into her inter-dimensional pocket before heading towards the park. Sighing, she sat down beneath a tree.   
"Princess." Her head turned at the voice.   
"Pluto." She said, her voice monotone. "Did you know?"   
"Yes."   
"My mother?"   
"Lied to protect you. She thought it was for best."   
"The senshi?"   
"Only just found out last night after you broke up with him."   
"Crystal Tokyo?"   
"He was never King."   
"Chibi-Usa?"   
"Alternate dimension." Usagi nodded. "I also know that you have a soul mate out there, Princess."   
"Usagi," She corrected and then turned to look at the senshi of time. "And I know he's out there too. I feel him everyday of my life. I'd feel hurt and sad and lonely when I was a child, even though I was surrounded by people. I felt cold when I should have been warm. He needs me, Pluto. If I don't find him soon, he'll be lost to me forever."   
"I know, Usagi-hime. And that is why I chose now to bring you to him."   
"I did the right thing breaking up with Mamoru, ne? I knew that I never loved him but thought that..." her voice trailed off.   
"I know. Are you ready?"   
"In a minute. Pluto, I cared about him, even if it wasn't meant to be. But you know what, caring hurts too much."   
"I know. But without-"   
"Another time, Pluto. I'm not in the mood."   
"Alright, Princess. You ready now?"   
"Anytime." The princess smiled.   
"When you step through the portal, you will receive enough knowledge to survive in this time. I should let you know that it is far in the future, a future that is alternate to the one that will spawn Crystal Tokyo, but not the one where small lady was from. Also, you will find your brother-and Makoto's. I know you don't want them to know, but she is the most trustworthy of the inners... more like an outer, really. She will join you. He remembers, Usagi-hime." Usagi nodded.   
"Thank you Pluto." Usagi whispered as she stepped through the portal.   
"Be happy, Usagi-hime."   
***   
Usagi gave a melancholy sigh as she walked to where her dorms were located. Thanks to Pluto's information, she now knew that if she concentrated hard enough, she could make the crystal change her room to what she wanted. Her face was impassive and her voice monotone as she walked to the front office of the school she would be attending. She was here to find her love and would remain emotionless until she did so. She didn't know why, but it just felt right to do so.   
" I am here to see Miss Peacecraft." She said when asked why she was in the administrative building. She was then lead through to Relena's office. She was prepared for the young 'ruler' because of the information that Pluto had provided her with. However, she was not ready for the rudeness that accompanied the 'princess'.   
"Sit." Relena ordered. Usagi stood. "Fine. I am Princess Relena Peacecraft and this is my academy for pacifism. You will be given a dorm number once you leave my office. Here," she thrust a piece of paper at Usagi, "is your schedule. If we are done, I have someone to find." Usagi just took the paper and left the room. Relena followed, breezing past her and heading out the front door towards the dorms.   
"Here is your dorm room, Miss Usagi. You will be sharing it with a young man named Heero Yui. I'm afraid that Miss Relena has a little bit of a crush on him." Usagi gave a slight bow of her head towards the administrator and walked towards the dorms. Luckily, she saw Relena heading in the opposite direction after talking to a braided boy. She walked through the main dorms and headed towards the room she had been assigned. The braided boy saw her and waited until she was walking with him.   
"Hey babe. Name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." She just stared at him. "You need help finding a room?" He asked, winking, "I think I still have room in mine." She looked at him one last time before walking away. It only took him a moment to catch up. "So, you're the silent type, huh?" Usagi just walked to her new dorm and opened the door. "Oh, you know Heero?"   
"Hn." Was all that she said. Deciding that he was being a bother, she glared at him before walking into the room.   
"Oh my god," Duo ran into the room and hide behind a blond haired boy. "Quatre, save me! It's a female Heero." Usagi pulled a gun out of her dimensional pocket. This guy was acting a little too hyper for Usagi right now.   
"Shut up, Duo." She said.   
"It is a female Heero!" Duo screeched and ran out of the room. Usagi looked at the boy that was left in front of her. Quatre, Duo had said his name was. He radiated kindness. Kind of like her. Before she had broken up with Mamoru and found out that her whole relationship with him had been a farce.   
"Hello. I am Quatre Raberba Winner. It is a pleasure to meet you. I assume that you are Heero's new room mate?"   
"Yes. I am Tsukino Usagi. My friends call me Usa."   
"How did they get that out of Tsukino?" Quatre asked curiously.   
"Oh, I forgot. I am from Japan. It is our culture to put our last name's first. My name is Usagi Tsukino."   
"You really scared Duo."   
"I know." She smiled evily. "That was my intention. He kept hitting on me."   
"He is rather shameless."   
"Who are you, onna?" A voice came from the doorway. Usagi ignored the voice and answered Quatre.   
"He reminds me of one of my old friends."   
"I asked you a question, onna." The voice repeated.   
"My name is Usagi." Usagi said in a tight voice. "Use the name or I will not respond."   
"Why should I listen to a weak onna like-" Before he could finish that thought, Usagi had him on his back and staring at the celing. She stepped into his line of vision.   
"You call me by my given name or you may call me Tsukino-san. But under no circumstance will you ever call me weak. I have gone through too much to be called weak." She hissed the last statement and walked back into the room.   
"If you don't mind, I'll be settling into my room, Mr. Winner."   
"Please, call me Quatre. And of course." Quatre was still in shock at how the well mannered young woman who had been talking to him minutes before had put Wufei onto his back in a matter of seconds and effectively shut him up. But then, before she had been well mannered to him, she had been pointing a gun at Duo's head.   
"Wufei, what are you doing on my floor?" Came Heero's monotone voice.   
"Your room mate is here, Heero." Quatre said.   
"Yeah, and that is one scary chick. She's like a female you. Only when she pulled the gun she said 'shut up' instead of Omae o korosu like you do."   
"Omae o korosu." Heero pointed his gun a Duo.   
"Yeah, like that."   
It was another ten minutes before Heero could get the rest of the pilots out of his room. As he was walking by the empty room he thought he saw a flash of light from under the door, but just put it off as his imagination. He had to check his e-mail. He was expecting another mission.   
***   
Usagi had finally decided what she wanted done with her room after ten minutes of hard thinking. Remembering how she used to have bunnies and moons all over made her feel ill. Sighing, she closed her eyes and concentrated, bringing the crystal forth. In a flash of light, her room was covered in stuff. On her desk stood a black and silver lamp. Her bed sheets were black with silver dragons outlined in gold. On her walls, she had 'painted' three pictures had made from pictures of the senshi. One was of all of the senshi in civilian form-separate- like a collage. The edges faded into one another. The other was of all of them in their senshi forms, together. Even the star lights and Tuxedo Kamen were there. The last one was of Princess Serenity. In her hands, she held a silver sword with gold trimming. Behind her stood a figure all in black hidden by the shadows. However, you could tell that he was watching Serenity and that she knew that he was there.   
The closet was suddenly packed with clothes. Deciding that she had done enough for the night, she changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top and fell asleep.   
***   
Heero was just returning from a mission when Usagi had emerged from her room and was heading towards the kitchen. They looked at each other, each wondering if they were seeing things. Usagi recognized something in the back of her mind as she looked at her roommate. Is it him?   
Heero looked at the girl in front of him and stopped short. There was something about her, something that made the back of his mind tickle. He looked at her eyes, cold like his own and an alarm went off in his mind. No. She's supposed to be happy. Loving, kind, but smart and a good fighter. What happened to the Serenity I knew? Mentally shaking his head, he continued to look at her. How did he know who she was? And why did he care?   
"Hn." He grunted. It was the only response he could think of. She responded by nodding her head. Somehow, it was as if they had both spoken out loud.   
"Usagi Tsukino."   
"Heero Yui." She looked at him and he looked back. She nodded and walked into the kitchen.   
As soon as she was in the kitchen, she leaned on the counter for support. In her mind, a moment ago, she had wondered if he wanted breakfast. She looked at him and he looked back. She could sense that he did. I know it isn't Tranquility. But damn. If it isn't my soulmate either... she let that thought trail off. Too much to do. Put it aside. She began to make breakfast. Quickly eating hers and deciding that she didn't want to run into Heero again, she picked up her bag and left the room. Locking her door behind her, she turned around and ran smack dab into someone. Turning around, she saw that it was Quatre.   
"I'm sorry, Mr. Winner."   
"It's not a problem, Ms. Tsukino. But call me Quartre."   
"Only if you'll call me Usa."   
"It would be my pleasure. May I escort you to the classroom?"   
"It would be my pleasure." She took his arm and they walked towards the classroom. As soon as they were in the door, her eyes were drawn to a boy with long brown hair covering one of his eyes. Looking in the one green eye visible, she knew. Letting go of Quatre's arm, she walked up to the boy. He stood and they hugged, to the surprise of everyone in the room.   
"Ren, I missed you."   
"I missed you too, Tro. Mako's fine, by the way."   
"She's kept you safe, I see."   
"Of course." He laughed at her expression.   
"You still don't like it."   
"Why should I, Tro?" She stuck out her tongue, oblivious to the stares she was getting for making Trowa laugh. "By the way, I'm Usagi Tsukino now."   
"Usa." She nodded. "I see you've already become acquainted with one of those that you seek." He raised his head towards Quatre who was almost at their desk. She looked at him in shock.   
"I didn't feel it. You mean...?"   
"Usa, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Quatre."   
"You didn't tell me you and Tro were going out." Usagi scolded Quatre lightly.   
"Who are you?"   
"I'm sorry?" Usagi asked, startled by the look in Quatre's eyes.   
"You made him laugh. I'm the only other one. Who are you." She smiled.   
"His sister's best friend. I haven't seen him in forever. You must be very special to him to be able to make him laugh, Quatre. He's lucky to have you." The bell rang and Usagi sat down.   
***   
It was halfway through the day when the lesson switched to mythology. Just her luck, they were teaching about the moon kingdom.   
"Serenity and Endymoin's love was so strong, nothing could break it. They were-"   
"No, they weren't." Usagi interrupted, her eyes flashing. Trowa looked at her warningly, but she ignored his glance.   
"I'm sorry, Ms. Tsukino?"   
"That's a lie. Serenity and Endymion were together for the purpose of alligence only. Serenity was in love with the head of the guard of earth. Endymion was in love with Lady Beryl, who, when she found out that he was engaged to the Princess of the moon, went off her rocker with jealousy and joined Mettalia. Serenity and Endymion were friends, but nothing more and would have grown to hate each other had the Silver Millineum not been destroyed by 'Queen Beryl'."   
"I think that you have spent too much time making up lies." Relena said as she stood.   
"And I think that you all have been sucked into an illusion. Princess Sereinity was not in love with Endymion." She said the last threw clenched teeth, never noticing the stares that she was getting from Quatre, Trowa and Heero.   
"And I think that you have earned yourself a paper on the Silver Millennium, Ms. Tsukino. Four thousand words, due tomorrow. You too, Ms. Peacecraft."   
"I own this school!"   
"You also go here and I am your teacher. You will do as I command."   
The rest of the class passed uneventfully as they moved onto the political aspects of the Silver Millennium. After class she stood and was immediately swept up in a hug by Quatre.   
"I remember! How I could have forgotten is beyond me, Ren!"   
"I'm glad, Tranq, but please put me down!"   
"Sorry." He set her down and looked at Heero over her shoulder. "He doesn't remember. And he's colder now then he was then."   
"I know. I have much to tell each of you. I'm assuming you two share a room?"   
"Actually, I have to share a room with Duo." Trowa made a face while Usagi laughed at him.   
"And I stay at my mansion most of the time. Did you know that I have twenty nine sisters here? I'm the only real child, the rest are test tube babies."   
"I had a little brother where I was from. My 'parents' were okay. I had to become Sailor Moon."   
"What?!" Trowa and Quatre yelled out unaware of the stares they were all receiving.   
"Yeah. But I'll tell you all about it later."   
To be continued...   
  
Author's notes:   
Wow, a chapter done. I know it's only five pages, but... I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible, sooner with the more reviews (aka more motivation) I get. I will be gone until next Saturday so until then, no more new chapters! Please review or e-mail me at Ummeinoko@aol.com I will respond, I promise! I also would like to restate my plea for a beta reader/editor, please, please e-mail me if you are interested.   
See you next chapter.   
Fate's Child (Ran) 


	2. The Perfect Soldier-Explainations

Title: Usagi-Pilot 06   
Author: Fate's Child (Ran)   
Date: June 24, 2001   
  
Okay. Here's the next chapter, like promised. Here's the deal. I know there are a few mistakes because I didn't have time to listen to all my beta readers/editors (SORRY GUYS!) But I did change a few things.   
Thank you so much to:   
Nighthunter83   
Uranuschan2000   
Kaylakoo   
You guys are the best.   
  
Usagi followed Quatre and Trowa into the main sitting room at Quatre's mansion. She smiled slightly as they sat together across from her with their hands intertwined.   
"It's later," Trowa pointed out as Quatre nodded in agreement.   
"I know. And I'll tell you if you promise to let me tell the whole thing with NO INTERUPTIONS." Glaring at the two, she waited until they nodded. "It started when I was fourteen. I'd lived a pretty normal life until thing. I had a mother, a father, and a younger brother. When I was little, my 'mother' used to tell me that I was so smart and graceful. Beautiful and so much like a princess. It rubbed me the wrong way. She used to tell me that the world would recognize me as the princess I was when I grew up. I knew that I couldn't be recognized as a Princess somewhere in my heart. So I began acting clumsy and ditzy and dumb. After a while it became a habit.   
"Anyway, I was late to school, as usual, when I saw a group of boys picking on a cat. I freed the cat and took off the Band-Aid they had placed on her forehead. Under it was a crescent moon. The bell rang and I ran off to class, forgetting about the cat. Until it opened my window after school and told me that it was my destiny to become the beautiful suited soldier Sailor Moon and defend the innocent." Usagi proceeded to tell them of how she met the senshi, her battles with Beryl, Ail and Ann, the black moon family, Professor Tomoe, the dead moon circus, Nephelenia and finally, Chaos in Galaxia's body.   
"Mamoru returned to the United States to finish his degree. He came back and I found that he had been cheating on me. I didn't feel betrayed or upset. I felt free for the first time in those two years that I had been fighting. And I guess I always knew that he wasn't the one for me. We decided to remain friends. Like we were during the Silver Millennium."   
"That doesn't explain how you thought, 'remembered' that Endymion was your soul mate." Trowa pointed out.   
"Or how you got here." Quatre added.   
"I'd hoped you'd over look that." Usagi said as she winced. "I didn't tell you a few things. I knew that I was the Princess from the time I first transformed. And admitting that would have been admitting Endymion was my prince. I didn't want that. As fore my false memories." Usagi sighed. "Mother put them there. In the heads of the senshi, Luna, Artimas, Enydmion as well as in mine. All except for Pluto, that is."   
"Why?"   
"She didn't think, didn't know if you'd all be here. She wanted me to be happy. I didn't even remember you until I broke all ties with Endymion. Then, I got my memories back. And I went to the park to await Pluto. She brought me here. To you. To him." She looked at them straight in the eye. "What happened to make him so cold." Trowa and Quatre glanced uneasily at each other. Usagi sat up straighter. "Uh huh. You guys are hiding something. I didn't say anything before because I thought you'd tell me. Spill."   
"It has nothing to do with the Silver Millennium." Trowa said.   
"She is my sister."   
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here. What happened to him, to you?" When they ignored her, she stood. "Damn it. I'll find out if you don't tell me I'll go to Pluto if I have to-"   
"Ren, calm down. We'll... show you." Trowa nodded when Quatre's gaze slid to his. They each took one of Usagi's hands and closed their eyes, letting their memories of this time flow into her mind. Forty minutes passed before Usagi sagged back and shook her head as if to clear it from their memories.   
"Wow." She sagged back even more. "Shit."   
"Ren," Quatre's voice cut through her thoughts, "you okay?"   
"You guys have had to... they trained him to... how could they do that to a child? You two have had to go through so much."   
"Don't sell yourself short, Ren. You've been through more then your fair share."   
"But..." she sighed.   
"How you going to get him back? Give him back his memories?"   
"No, I want him to fall in love with me. I want to make sure it's for love and not the past. I want to fall in love with him." Trowa nodded. "But how could they take an innocent child and train him to...?"   
"I don't know." Trowa glanced at his watch. "But, as you see, we have a meeting at give today and if you don't leave, Ren..."   
"I know. It'll look suspicious." She stood and kissed both on their cheeks. "I love you two." Still reeling from the memories she had been acquired, she didn't notice Heero passing her through the front door. He walked in the room to see Trowa and Quatre gazing sadly at each other.   
"What was she doing here?" When neither of them answered his question, he pulled his gun.   
"She's a family friend, Heero. One whom I haven't seen for a long time." Quatre sighed as Duo crashed into Heero from behind.   
"Heero, help me! Wu-man's got a-" he eeped as Wufei's katana sliced through the air next to his head.   
"Stop it. All of you." Trowa's voice came through clear. Surprisingly, Wufei put away the katana and Duo sat down. Heero put away his gun and looked at Trowa.   
"I will find out." He then turned to the rest of the pilots. "We have to a new mission. Go to the OZ base four miles from here and get a disk labeled 'Jupiter'. Blow up the base. No survivors." Trowa and Quatre glanced worriedly at each other. Their look wasn't lost on Heero.   
As they stood to head towards their Gundums, Heero took one last look at the pair. 'I will find out.'   
  
Anyone have any suggestions? Please review! The next chapter will be out really soon, so keep your eyes out. Remember, my e-mail is Ummeinoko@aol.com and I LOVE e-mail. 


	3. Mission Failed.

YAY I finally got a new chapter out. *smiles cutely* aren't you all proud of me? And it's only been five days.   
  
Duo: That's five days too long.   
  
Duo, what do you care, you read them as soon as they are typed on my screen. Hell, you help me write some of it.   
  
Duo: But think about all the sad AND angry readers that DO have to wait for you to get your chapters out.   
  
You're acting OOC. Is there one of my readers that you're trying to impress?   
  
Duo: *blinks innocently* No.   
  
*growls* Duo...   
  
Duo: Okay, maybe I'm just your muse here, but I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!   
  
Have I ever treated you otherwise?   
  
Duo: YES! You tried to put me in a dress further in the-   
  
*covers Duo's mouth with her hand* Duo, I took that out, but if you keep going on, then everyone will know how you and Heero go-   
  
Duo: Shhhhhh!   
  
*sheepish grin* sorry. So that's why you were so out of character earlier. Anyway, Duo tends to get really weird when I feed him pretzels and coffee along with a couple of ding dongs and ho hos. *eyes twinkle*   
  
Duo: But then again, so do you.   
  
Omae o korosu   
  
Duo: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THAT IS HEERO'S LINE. IT'S COPYWRITED BY LOTS OF PEOPLE WITH LOTS OF MONEY AND SCAREY HIT MEN!   
  
By the way, all the characters in this story are copywrited by all the people that own GW and SM. I DO NOT OWN THEM NO MATTER HOW MUCH I OFFERED TO TRADE HER MY BROTHER! Sorry these are a bit long today. Anyway, I should thank some very important people who make these chapters more... fit for your consumption.   
Nighthunter83   
Uranuschan2000   
Kaylakoo   
  
Title: Usagi-Pilot 06   
Author: Fate's Child (Ran)   
Date: July 1, 2001   
  
Usagi sighed as she lay down. Quatre and Trowa's memories still flashed through her mind and she felt tears come to her eyes. 'How could they do that to Heero? And they've all had to kill so many.' Her last thoughts were of her true soul-mate before she drifted into the oblivion of sleep.   
:   
Heero crept into the computer room at the OZ base. His mind was clear of all but one thought. 'Complete the mission.' He kicked open the door and crouched low. He came up with his gun drawn to find all of the OZ soldiers down. At the computer consul, a girl his age pulled a disk out of the slot and hit the delete button. Pulling her gun from it's place next to her hand, she turned and trained it on him, sticking the disk down her shirt in the process. He noted that her eyes registered surprise for a split second before they lost all emotion.   
"Who are you and who do you work for?" His voice came out cold and hard.   
"None of your damn business." She snapped back.   
"Give me the disk." She tapped her lip and pretended to think about it.   
"No." She gave him a smile and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the room was charged with electricity and Heero's usually unruly hair began to stick straight up making him resemble a troll. She gave him a playful wink before disappearing in a flash of green light. Cursing, hero checked the computer to make sure that there was no information containing the word Jupiter. There wasn't. Cursing again, he left the room at a run, shooting anyone that came in his path. Exiting the base, he jumped into his Gundam.   
"Mission failed."   
:   
"What do you mean, you failed the mission?!" Duo yelled. "You're the perfect soldier. You. Don't. Fail. Missions." Heero pulled his gun.   
"Omae o korosu, Duo." Duo eeped.   
"Shutting up." Heero glared.   
"Why don't you tell us what happened." Quatre suggested as they all sat down in the sitting room that he, Trowa and Usagi had occupied only hours before.   
"I got to the computer room and the soldiers were already down. There was a girl at the consul. She took the disk, deleted anything with Jupiter in it. She snapped her fingers and set off some kind of charge."   
"Hence the reason we now have a perfect soldier troll!" Duo quickly stood making a ridicules pose with one hand in the air. He quickly sat when he realized he was the recipient of the famous Heero death glare.   
"Then," Heero ground out, "she disappeared in some kind of flash."   
"What color was the flash?" Trowa asked, sitting up straighter.   
"Green." Hero looked at him suspiciously.   
"She had brown hair and green eyes?" Quatre asked.   
"Yes. You know her." Heero's voice came out sharp and hard.   
"No," both answered quickly and the smile that had been hovering on their mouths vanished.   
"This has been productive." Wufei muttered darkly. "And Yui was beaten by a weak onna. You have no justice."   
"Omae o korosu." Heero pointed his gun at Wufei. Turning, he fired three times between the legs of the Nataku pilot and left the room. Wufei turned pasty.   
"On the other hand, we did get him to say more then he's ever said before." Duo chirped before following Heero out the door. Soon, only Trowa and Quatre were left.   
"You think it's her?" Quatre asked.   
"Do you know any other girls that have brown hair and green eyes that can also disappear with a burst of electricity and a green light?"   
"Not off the top of my head, no." Quatre smiled.   
"You think Usagi knows yet?"   
"No, not yet. Pluto probably has her set up at the academy, so we'll find her."   
"Now all we need is for soldier boy to remember."   
:   
Usagi got out of bed and found herself staring into a pair of sad green eyes. Startled, it took her a moment to place them.   
"Mako-chan."   
  
AHHHHHHH!!!! Was that enough of a cliff hanger for you? Well, the next chapter should be here soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	4. The bond

Here's the deal everyone. My dad is moving and so I am packing up his apartment and then I am going to be leaving for Mexico with my Dad and his fiancee and her son and my brother (whew! What a group) for their wedding. When I get back, I will be leaving in three days for boarding school (an exchange program) so I don't' know how much time I will have to write. I will finish this before, but I am going to not send it to my editors so that I can just post real quick and finish. I apologize for any mistakes made. I repeat I WILL FINISH THIS BEFORE I LEAVE FOR MEXICO!   
  
  
Title: Usagi-Pilot 06   
Chapter: 4   
Author: Fate's Child (Ran)   
Date: July 8, 2001   
  
Usagi sat up strait as she realized that the senshi of Jupiter was sitting on the chair by her bed.   
"Mako-chan, how did you get-" then remembering what Pluto had told her, she stopped her question. Besides, she wasn't the only one who had a brother in a dimension that was not her own. "Mako-chan." She looked at her friend's grief filled eyes.   
"Usagi, how could we forget?" Usagi just shook her head.   
"Mako-chan, it was out of our hands. We couldn't help it if our memories were tampered with."   
"When did you remember?"   
"After I broke up with Mamoru. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't go on pretending."   
"And we didn't even see that you two were wrong for each other. What kind of protectors, friends were we if we couldn't even see-"   
"Your memories were tampered with. As were mine."   
"But our vision in the present wasn't hindered at all. We all let our past memories, what little we could remember lead us around like love sick school girls." Usagi sighed.   
"It wasn't just your fault, Mako-chan. Why do you think I accepted the ring from him before he went to America? Or that I stayed with him for three years?"   
"Then you knew what the ring was for-"   
"Of course I did. But it was so much easier pretending that I didn't. Pretending a lot of things. Like being ditzy and clumsy. Part of it was because of earth's gravity, the clumsy part, I mean, but..." she trailed off. "We all made mistakes, Mako-chan, but what's important is that we're here now, ne?" Usagi tried to lighten the mood with a smile. She was relieved when her friend gave her one in return.   
"How is everyone?"   
"Everyone is fine. Except Wufei." Usagi frowned and then giggled. "He came up with this ludicrous idea that woman are weak and should be addressed as onna. I taught him a lesson with one of the moves you and Haruka taught me." She gave Makoto a quick run down on what everyone had been doing for their lives in this dimension. "I'm still puzzled about one thing. When-and how-did you remember?"   
"I remembered last night, before I came here. Pluto came to my apartment and told me that there was a disk I needed to get from a base in a different dimension. I had just deleted the disk's information on the hard drive when low and behold, Heero comes charging into the room with his gun drawn. I remembered. I always thought that they would be flashbacks or something, but it was like one minute didn't know anything about who he was and then I did. I remembered everything." She smiled ruthfully. "And since I remembered how sword happy our Heero had been and realized that he had a gun and could now be trigger happy, I did the only intelligent thing. I teleported out of there and to where you were, here."   
"I wonder what he thinks about that. I bet he went and told Trowa and Quatre and that means that they will be here sometime soon and I'm hungry." She turned pleading eyes on her friend. Mako laughed.   
"Alright, show me where the kitchen is. But I want to see my brother right after we finish."   
They headed out to the kitchen and Makoto began to make bacon and eggs as well as chocolate chip pancakes for herself and her princess. Usagi went to brush her hair and Makoto had just placed the last pancake on a plate when a voice startled her into almost dropping the plate.   
"Omae o korosu." She whirled around to face Heero who was pointing a gun at her. She swallowed once and decided that until Usagi returned, she'd have to keep him too distracted to shoot her.   
"Oh, hi, you must be Usagi's roommate. The silly girl didn't tell me that she had a roommate, but that's okay. Do you want some breakfast? Oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Kino Makoto, well, I guess since we're here in America, it would be Makoto Kino. My friends call me Mako-chan but since we're here in America and there is no chan, you can call me Mako. But I don't think I know who you are-" Heero's eyes narrowed.   
"It's you, from last night." He cut her off. "Give me the disk."   
"Last night? I was here with Usagi-chan. She's my friend from back home. She invited me to come visit her and I stayed with her, in her room last night." Makoto smirked inside at the look of bafflement that crossed Heero's face. It was only for a split second, but she had seen it. Good. Her insistent chatter was giving him a headache.   
"Stop." The voice was hard. Makoto tried to look nervous.   
"Heero," the voice came from behind him. He pulled out another gun and pointed it in Usagi's direction without looking. "Heero, this is my friend, Mako-chan. Please put away the gun." She was slightly surprised when he listened to her. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Suddenly, she was looking at the end of his gun. She told Makoto with her eyes not to move. "Heero?"   
"Don't." His voice came out raspy. "Don't talk to me."   
"Heero-"   
"I said DON'T TALK!" His voice came out with more emotion then he had ever shown. She had gotten under his skin in the day that he knew her. There was just something about her that made its way past all of his training and made him feel. "Damn it, how did you do it?" His voice was a whisper.   
"Do it?"   
"You got passed my defenses. You make me feel!" His breath began to come out in ragged gasps. "You are a threat to my mission." He cocked his gun and even though Usagi had told Makoto to leave it alone, her friend whipped out her gun from her dimensional pocket and pointed it at the pilot's head.   
"Don't you threaten her, Heero Yui. She had gone to hell and back because of you, don't you threaten her."   
"Mako-chan." Usagi's voice came out a whispered plea. Heero looked into Usagi's eyes and found himself falling into his mind.   
*flashback*   
"Heero, don't leave me, please don't-"   
"Renity, I can't," he coughed, "I love you."   
"Heero," for the first time, Heero noticed that her white gown was covered in blood and her hands were trying to stanch a wound on his chest. He tried to give a weak smile at the girl leaning over him. He felt his strength leave his body until only his mind was working-and even that was slowly shutting down. He vaguely realized that she had grabbed the dagger laying at his side and plunged it between her ribs. Pain suddenly exploded in his body, not from the wound she was now laying on, but from his heart. The last thing he saw was her soft gaze above him.   
*end flashback*   
Heero stumbled back into his own body and stared with horror at the girl he was pointing his gun at. The feeling of pain from her look alike's death was still fresh in his mind as he stumbled back. At her questioning glance, he turned on his heel and ran from the room slamming the door behind him.   
Makoto watched as her Princess slid to the floor clutching her chest.   
"Usa!" Her voice was alarmed as she ran to her friend and put her arm around the now sobbing girl.   
"God, he's hurting so bad, Mako-chan, this hurts him so much." Makoto remembered the soul bond that they had had in the Silver Millennium. It was one of the reasons that Serenity had killed herself over Heero then-without him, the void in her soul was all consuming and she would have been only a shell of her formal self. She turned her head as the door opened and gave a weak smile. Trowa and Quatre had arrived.   
  
WHEW! Another Chapter done and finished with. I think there are only going to be two more, and that's it. I leave soon anyway for vacation and then I go straight to boarding school. 


	5. Ahhhhh!!! Evil, Evil!

Here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! And this is the second to last chapter, so... by the way, the NEXT chapter explains why I chose the title I did, so... on with the story!   
  
Title: Usagi-Pilot 06   
Chapter: 5   
Author: Fate's Child (Ran)   
Date: July 8, 2001   
  
Makoto let Quatre take his sister from her arms and went to stand by her brother. She gave him a hug first and held back the tears that threatened to escape. When she was composed, she turned to look at him and he noticed her sad eyes.   
"Ko-chan, we're warriors. It is in our blood." He gave her a boyish grin, "besides, there's no rest for the wicked." He was rewarded with a small grin. She looked at where Quatre was trying to calm Usagi down. He followed her gaze.   
"I remember how strong their bond was back in the Silver Millennium, I imagine that all of her pain and anguish are effecting him and visa versa."   
"Only he doesn't know emotion here, in this life. It's bound to be driving him crazy." Trowa replied looking in the same direction as his sister. Suddenly, the door behind him burst open and Duo entered the room. He took one look at the way Quatre had Usagi cradled in his lap and the arm Trowa had slung around Makoto and whistled.   
"Wow. I thought you two were going out? Then I find you in this room with two absolutely hot babes! Is there something you've been hiding from me?" Makoto pulled out her gun and pointed it at the braided boy.   
"Leave this room now, Duo Maxwell. I will hurt you in 5, 4..."   
"Ahhhh!! Another physco chick! It's invasion of the physco babes! Hey," he got a thoughtful look on his face, "are you going to take me back to your home planet to father a whole new race of super-"   
"0." Makoto fired the gun and shot the very edge of the pilot's braid. Duo eeped and ran out of the room, clutching his beloved braid.   
"You're evil! EVIL!!" His screech could be heard all the way down the hall. Makoto smirked and turned back to her Princess and Quatre.   
Finally, Usagi's tears stopped and she looked up to see who was holding her.   
"Quatre? When did you get here?" He smiled gently at his sister.   
"A while ago. Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just," she sighed, "I love him still."   
"I know." They both stood, and grinned at the royalty of Jupiter. "Gee, this looks familiar." Everyone chuckled. They had been in much the same position when they had first met back on the moon.   
"What?! Another Onna?" They all turned towards the door to see a shocked Wufei standing in the doorway holding his katana. Trowa's arm tightened slightly around Makoto's shoulders while she just stared.   
"Wufei..." her voice came out an astonished whisper before her mind kicked in. Lightning blazed in her eyes. "What did you call me, you ponytailed freak?"   
"You have a ponytail too," Wufei pointed out, silently wondering why he was even speaking to this weak woman. But there was something familiar about her... a feeling that intensified when he saw her earrings.   
"Yeah, but it's not as tight as yours. Maybe that's it. You have your ponytail on too tight." Makoto smirked as she walked over to the Nataku pilot. In one move, she had him on his back and pinned.   
"My name is Makoto Kino. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Chang. Now, what were you going to say?"   
"Where did you get the earrings?" His question took everyone in the room by surprise.   
"Someone very important to me gave them to me the last time I saw him." Makoto answered as her mind replayed the last time she had seen Wufei in the Silver Millennium. He had been leaving with the rest of earth's guard to fight the generals on earth. She unconsciously placed a finger on the earring to play with it. Wufei sat up, his eyes narrowing.   
*Flashback*   
"Oh, Fei-chan, they're beautiful. I promise never to take them off."   
"They're my pledge to you, Ma-chan, that I'll come back to you. I'll find you even if it takes me thousands of years. I love you."   
"I love you too."   
*End Flashback*   
"The person who gave them to you, did you love him?" The question left his mouth before he could stop it and suddenly it was only him and Makoto in the room. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared.   
"Yes, I loved him very much. Even if he was an insufferable fool who liked to think that I should be placed on a pedestal." Makoto mumbled the last part. Suddenly, she found herself staring straight into a pair of black eyes.   
"He loved you too." And before she could utter a reply, his lips descended to capture hers in a soul searing kiss. A few minutes later, a throat cleared itself by the doorway and they turned to see Quatre, Trowa and Usagi all smiling at them. Wufei, possibly for the first time in his reincarnated life, smiled and hugged each one of them.   
"I take it you remembered?" Trowa's question came out covered in mirth.   
"Of course. Does Heero remember?" At the mention of his name, Usagi's smile faded.   
"No. He doesn't. But he'll come around. I know it." She dropped her voice. "He has to."   
"It was you at the base last night, wasn't it?" Quatre's question came out laced in amusement as he remembered how upset the 'perfect soldier' had been.   
"Yeah." Suddenly, all traces of delight were wiped from Makoto's face. "And from what I've heard from Usagi and Trowa about the Gundams in this dimension, it can't be good."   
"What do you mean?" Wufei looked questioningly at his girlfriend.   
"It seems that there is a substance similar to gundanium found on Jupiter. Oz, or whoever I stole the disk from last night is planning on collecting it and making more fighting machines. It should be able to take as much as your Gundams do, and if they get it, if anyone tries to remove it from Jupiter, we are in major trouble. Not only will they then be equipped with something to fight you with, but it will take away a lot of the planet's resources. All though there is no human-rather jovian- life on Jupiter right now, there are still the wildlife and botanical factors. If they were to take this substance, it would virtually destroy all life and chances of future life on Jupiter."   
"That's not good." Trowa had turned pale. Though the rest of the people in the room looked grim, it was he and Makoto who were most strongly tied to Jupiter, it being their planet.   
"But, we have until September 4 until they go. They wrote that they were going to launch a team at about 8 am." Trowa paled even further.   
"What time is it?"   
"7:48, why?"   
"They launch in 12 minutes." Wufei's voice was grim. All of the pilot's watches beeped.   
"Pilots," Dr. J's voice came out, "you have a mission."   
  
Dun dun dun! Wow, another chapter done. Well, here's the deal, I have decided to post the next chapter really really soon. Like in two days. So read and until then... 


	6. Jupiter Gundanium

I am loosing much needed sleep to write this one so you all better be hella grateful.... That and I have really bad insomnia, like many fanfiction authors and can't sleep anyway. My muse has taken a vacation, so....   
  
Title: Usagi-Pilot 06   
Author: Fate's Child (Ran)   
Date: July 21, 2001   
  
Usagi and Makoto looked at each other grimly before turning to the Gundam pilots.   
"Here's the deal, I am going to teleport over there and set up the defense shield so that they will have a harder time getting into the atmosphere of the planet. Then, I will hope to god you guys show up with the calvery." In a flash, Makoto had transformed into the Princess of Jupiter. Before anyone could protest, another flash filled the room and she was gone.   
"Mako, wait!" Wufei's yell came too late.   
"You guys, go to your gundams, she's going to need you. Dr. J said that Heero had already left, so he might need your help. Go."   
"Usagi, what are you going to do?"   
"I'll be fine, just go."With one more look back, the pilots left the room at a full run, heading towards the hanger where their Gundams were stored. Usagi closed her eyes and counted to ten before jumping out the window in her room and heading for the clearing she could see in the woods next to the school. Once she was there, she took the sliver Crystal (A.N. I for the life of me can't remember how to spell the Japanese name...) and closed her eyes on concentration. Sweat began to trickle down the back of her neck as she unconsciously changed forms to that of Princess Serenity. The minutes stretched into another and though only a few moments had passed, but the concept of time was completely lost on the Princess.   
In her mind, Serenity was focused on one thing. The light of the crystal. The power she could feel emitting from it. Every day, the hum of power was in her blood. Every day, she could feel the beat of it's song weaving in and out of her mind. But to harness the power, to truly have the power of the crystal, to merge her subconscious to the crystal, she needed to focus in on that power. To make it a pinpoint in her mind. And to float so far into that pinpoint, that it became her whole being. As Serenity's bangs dampened and stuck to her forehead she realized it was more complicated then it had sounded. And it had confused the hell out of her when she had been told.   
Finally, a smile broke out on her face, but it was short lived. Unsure of how much time had passed since she had begun to attune herself to the jewel, she stood up straighter and in a flash had turned the Silver Crystal, the power of the Silver Allience, into a Silver Gundam machine. She jumped into the cockpit and turned it on.   
"All systems go. This is pilot 06, ready to go." In another explosion, she took, off, heading toward the planet of thunder.   
***   
Heero Yui was once again in 'perfect soldier' mode. He vaguely realized that the other pilots had joined him, but his main goal was to destroy the mobile dolls in front of him. For this moment, he was able to let his training take over completely and push Usagi from his mind. For this moment, he was able to stop the flashes of memory stop and just focus on what he knew. Battle.   
He turned towards the planet in front of him and noticed that the team OZ had dispatched had yet to enter the atmosphere. There seemed to be a shield of crackling energy preventing them from doing so. Not one to question a miracle (at least until later) he went back to destroying the dolls. He swore under his breath as they dispatched more dolls. There were too many. He knew that. There were too many to come out of this alive. No matter how hard he fought. Reaching down, he stretched his fingers towards the self destruct button when a silver and gold beam obliterated half the mobile dolls in front of him. Astonished, he watched as a silver Gundam flew down to his side. From then on, it was only a matter of minutes before they had destroyed the rest of the dolls. He was just about to activate the vid screen when, suddenly, there were thousands of OZ hangers, each carrying more dolls. A voice came out of the com on his control board.   
"We were prepared for you this time, Gundam pilots. Surrender now and we may show you pity." Heero's eyes widened as the door to the Silver Gundam opened. He watched in amazement as a girl exited without wearing a suit. His heart stopped when he realized who it was. He saw her lips move and in a moment, the Gundam was nothing more then a small crystal. He closed his eyes as he experienced the same sensation that Makoto had the night before. In that instant, the split second it took to turn the crystal from a Gundam to it's original form, he remembered.   
He remembered growing up on earth, training to be the captain of the Earth Prince's guard. He remembered his first visit to the moon where he met Serenity and her brother, how they had instantly became friends. He remembered meeting her friends and introducing her to his. He remembered how, in the following visits, he had fallen helplessly in love with her. He remembered how, when he had heard of her forced engagement to his liege, his heart had broken. And he remembered how, after many audiences with the Queen, he had finally won her hand in marriage. He remembered how it had been that day he left, without ever having told her. And he remembered how she held him in his last few minutes of life. He watched with horror as she took the crystal in her hands and called forth it's power, bathing everything in a heavenly light.   
When all most all of the hangers had been destroyed, when he was sure that she would die, a glow transported her senshi to her, including Jupiter. And he watched as they fed their power to their Princess, joined by Trowa and Quatre in their Prince gear. He willed his energy to go to her as well and after a few more minutes, they were alone. He watched as Pluto lifted her staff and when he opened his eyes, they were back on earth, at one of Quatre's many mansions.   
Running emediatley to Serenity's side, not even bothering to wonder where his Gundam had gone, he hugged her to him close.   
"I am so sorry, Renity, I am so sorry I forgot you." She gave him a soft smile.   
"You didn't. Somewhere, your soul remembered me, and that was why you were in so much pain. I love you Heero Yui. I love you with all my heart."   
"I have always loved you, Serenity, Usagi Tsukino. My heart and soul have always belonged to you." They kissed, each pouring every emotion they had hide during their lives into the kiss. At the sound of applause, they separated to find all of the senshi and pilots clapping with mocking smiles on their faces.   
"It's about time." Haruka said, smiling as she slung an arm around Michiru. Venus gave a peace sign as Wufei put an arm around Makoto. Quatre and Ami both blushed and then looked at each other and broke out in laughter. Duo looked around with a confused look on his face before a slow smile crept on his face. When everyone saw that, they broke out into laughter.   
"Did you JUST remember, Duo?" Hotaru asked, finding breath between her giggles. When he nodded, she, and everyone else in the room collapsed in laughter again. Even Setsuna. "You always were a little slow, Shinigami."   
"But I'm YOUR Shinigami and you love me, right?" He asked putting on a pleading face and sidling up to her. She nodded and put an arm around him, hugging him close.   
Pluto smiled and looked towards the rising moon, just barely visible outside of the window. Everything was right again. Everyone remembered, everything was as it should have been. In a world where so much had gone wrong, one thing had finally gone right.   
  
The End   
Oh, My, God! ::Fate's Child jumps up and down uncontrollably:: I actually finished! And by the deadline I set for myself! I finished! I actually... ::looks at dissatisfied readers and frowns:: Who cares if the ending sucked. I finished!   
WHAT HAPPENED TO MAMORU? WHO CARES!   
Oh, and for anyone who was wondering, they threw Relena off the throne where Usagi and Heero decided to rule and create Crystal Tokyo. They took everyone off of the colonies in space and put them on the planets where the senshi all ruled. But that's another story, one I may have to write. What do you all say, a sequal? It's up to you.   
Love ya all and thanks for stickin with me. I'd like to add that it is 1:09 in the morning and I am incrediably tired, so.... Oyasumenasai minna. 


End file.
